Rekindle the Old Flame
by wind n sky priestess
Summary: After a millenium of being together, the destined lovers and partner in war of the Era of Crystal Tokyo decided to part ways. The entire court is in confusion or rather raging curiosity as Uranus disappears on a secret mission back to the past.
1. Chapter 1

"_I don't want to see your face ever again!"_

" _So do I!"_

" _I loathe you."_

" _I regret everything that had transpired between us."_

_All the words rang at the back of my head. Involuntarily I tightened my grip at the accelerator of my motorbike. My heart is still pounding from all the anger, the pain, the hurt._

_It drew a very agonizing wound at the very core of my being. The sorrow is piercing and tearing me inside out. Like a wounded animal I took the only escape and refufe that I have…to be united with the wind. To feel my element embrace me in this heart wrenching pain._

"_Who would have thought…..that Michiru and I …will end this way"_

Chapter 1

Reminiscence of the Past

_Present Day Crystal TOKYO_

_(Michiru)_

It is raining. I feel so lonely….alone in this empty house where all our memories were built. A millennium of happiness..with her. I cried all morning. I could not even muster the strength to get up from bed. I reached out for the sheets and remembered my agonizing cry that lulled me to sleep. I could feel my eyes welling with tears.

To the comfort of being half-dead.

I can still smell her perfume in this room. The thought of her going away in her motorbike was excruciatingly painful. She did not even look back.

I can still remember how I ran after her..stumbling…those agonizing distance…

…yet she did not come back for me.

Everything is so torn…unmendable…

Seeing that look of pure hurt and anger in her eyes…remembering the coldness of our voice as we argued and said the unthinkable just to hurt each other.

Maybe it is better this way.

HARUKA

The heaviness of my heart never left me even if months have transpired. Everything I touch, smell and feel reminded me of her. I could see the look of surprise from the royal court as they saw me after months of solitude as I emerged in the public eye once more. I attended a concert at the opera house alone, without an escort and not with my "other half" as the court pertain to us.

Yes. I am now alone. "Single" as some may call it. I chuckle at the thought of the stir emanating from the court right now. I could imagine all the court intrigues stirring at the bowels of the elite society. I am not wearing our ring. I have not heard from Michiru yet. Our friends, the Senshis had been trying to contact me but I chose to keep everything to myself this time. I know that nothing can ever reconcile us. Even a talk from the Queen will not change my mind.

"Haruka…." I heard a voice echo behind me. I was so shocked that my face turned cold and my heart skipped a beat.

A gossamer glowing gown swayed in the wind and along with it carried a familiar scent. It could only mean one person.

"Neo Queen Serenity." I immediately bowed down as she descended in front of me…so ethereal and powerful that she can project herself to another place and time without her physical body.

"How did you find me..Koneko-chann." I said as I winked as I was bowing. My white coat of arms and coat touching the ground in respect.

She chuckled.

" A millennium have not changed you at all hasn't it?" She spoke as if it was a rhetorical question.

"…or has it? Uranus." She echoed with a change in intensity. Her sweet voice emanating regality that was not present minutes before. How I have forgotten how comforting her sweet voice and presence..being immersed in such solitude and isolation for so long.

" Michi…Neptune…and I have parted ways." I said flatly, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

" As I've heard." She confirmed.

The next thing I know, with the stroke of her fingers she had led me in the palace garden with her. I was surprised with such a demonstration of power.

"So you are nearing your ultimate form? As Sailor Cosmos?" I asked politely. Her advance in powers surprised me. I have not realized that centuries have passed.

" I suppose. Even I surprise myself. So where were we? Regarding you and Michiru-chan. What made you both decide on something as drastic as this…after being together for so long. Not merely centuries mind you!" For an instance I could see the kawaii Usagi peering through her..waiting to be free.

" Well, since you are so bent on evading her, I have something to ask of you as my senshi. I want you to go back in time…900 years ago to be precise and to tweak some things that have gone wrong. You see, Effervesca's power is growing and I believe that all is traced during that particular time line."

" So this is a mini vacation to the past, isn't it?" I said half-joking as I caressed the hilt of my sword dagger.

" Sort of. Instructions will be sent to you via Setsuna…and one thing."

"nani?"

" You shouldn't see yourself."

"Yokai." I said as I winked at her. "But one last thing, Your highness."

Without hesitation I lightly kissed her cheek and curtsied.

As I said it, Serenity touched my forehead and basked me in this warm powerful light.

900 YEARS BACK IN TIME 

I woke up in a strange and different bed. I cuddled at the figure beside me.

" Haruka…." She moaned as she tightened her embrace.

Am I dreaming, am I the Haruka of the Future or the Present and have just awakned from a dream about myself breaking up with Michiru of the Future? This is getting confusing.

As I regained full consciousness I've realized that I am currently naked under the covers. It seems that we had just been through "lovemaking" the night before…or have we?

I was quickly reminded on how we used to "not wear" our pajamas on sweltering nights. I looked at the clock. It stated March 31, 2007. I began to feel the temperature in my environment and felt my skin a bit damp with sweat. The sun was shining so brightly and I glanced at the clock. So it is confirmed that this is summer and midday. I stared at the lovely vision in front of me resisted the urge to caress her skin. Her plumper waistline confirms my belief that she is Michiru of the Past since Michiru of the future is slimmer and has a longer hair up to her waist. A slight pang of hurt stung me at the very moment. I reminded myself that this is but a mission and she will be gone from my life, eventually.

However, it is also a possibility that I am being delusional, and that I am only imagining that I am Haruka of the present. One thing to confirm that I am myself as I know it through the presence of a belly button ring. I disentagled myself from her limbs and went to the bathroom.

Yes. I am Haruka plus 900 years.. and I have a longer hair right now running below my neck.

I was caught off guard as she embraced me. The feeling was so intimate and intense that I almost felt the love that she was sending me. I reminded myself that I am back in the time when we were passionately young, innocent and happy.

"Ruka…amai…why did you leave me all of a sudden." She purred. She had the blanket wrapped around her. She was pouting.

" You're so cute. I almost forgot how adorable you are." I said. She looked at me puzzled.

"You came home last night looking strange and exhausted. I thought that you are still in Germany for your track meet. I was surprised that you didn't even call me to pick you up in the airport…..and oh! I liked your outfit last night by the way." She winked as she said it. I stared at her milky soft skin and her flowing aqua curls concealing her shoulders.

_My outfit?I stared at the clothes laying at the chair beside the bed. Oh. My clothes from the future._

She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Ruka-channnn, Love…you're still kind of lost? Is it jet lag or are you having a hang-over? I missed you so much" She hugged me.

"Liked your hair by the way." She said as she ran her fingers over my hair.

I chuckled at her remark. _Good old Michiru._

She rummaged our mini-bedside ref for some strawberries with cream and began munching. She placed one on my mouth.

"Hey…did you know that scientifically speaking, strawberries makes you more sensitive?"

Need not elaborate further.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: hi guys. forgive my late uploading of this chapter. You see, my life is somehow in the dumps these days that it took me a while to remember how I love writing this long fic. As you see, the chapters were born out of inspiration and not by deadlines. Pardon the wrong grammar or mispelled ones. Haven't installed my word program yet. Brace yourself in the months of August onwards for I'd be finished with my unfinished business and my fingers will be poised on my key boards for more chapters and hopefully stories of H and M. Feedbacks, reviews, anything I adore. Reviews. Love 'Em!

_Michiru: Crystal Tokyo_

I was now in front of my dresser. The first time in months. I began seeing myself again for the first time. My eyes look horrible. My eyebags have blown out of proportion and I have lost a lot of weight which surprising made me more unsightly.

I just finished taking a very long warm soak in the tub. Heck even the tub reminds me of her. I reminded and admonished myself for feeling so pathetic and miserable.

She doesn't care for me anyway! She did not do anything to fix what has been broken. She did not even call to apologize. She had not even gone to my concert weeks ago when I was expecting her to be there despite everything that she have said and done , to give me flowers and kiss all the bitterness and anger away.

_Maybe even if she did send me flowers, chocolates and lavish gifts…I may not have the heart to forgive her anyway._

I tightened my grip at the hairbrush and started to run it violently in my hair.

I've had it! The tangles are driving me insane! I need to have a make-over!

_21st century Michiru_

I missed Haruka so much. I want to make her something good and after hours of contemplating I've decided to make her some salad…her favorite aside from a batch of oatmeal raisin cookies and cheese cake which she adores. She seemed to have starved alone in Germany with no one to take care of her. Unless..she is too preoccupied with some frauline that I am unaware of.

She is sleeping right now. She seemed so tired and worn out last night when she arrived all of a sudden beside the window as if carried by the wind. I did not even notice her car or motorbike engine approach the garage. For an instance when she looked at me she seemed so different, as if she is another person and not my Ruka.

_Maybe it's the hair…and the new outfit._

She seemed to havelost a bit of weight and she seemed to have allowed her hair to grow in such a considerable length. It is odd and uncharacteristic of her somehow, since she wants to have her hair boyishly short so as not to be an annoyance to her racing pursuits.

And the navel ring!

"Hey."

Haruka wrapped her arms around me. I love how she wraps her arms around me and the way she buries her head at the hollow of my neck.

" Ara! You almost made me jump out of my skin! I didn't even sense you approaching!"

" Then your senses may have been lagging lately." She replied.

HARUKA OF THE FUTURE

" Then your senses may have been lagging lately." I replied.

_Or I might say…primitive, underdeveloped or immature._

"So where's your car, Love?"

_Is this a trick question? Am I busted?_

"Umm, it's at Yamada-kun's remember?"

"Hontou…but you as far as I remember you told me that Yamada was still in his honey

Moon in Europe with his younger wife…"

" Oh! I remember. Uhhh…yes…right. It's in Yamada's auto shop but another repairman is doing it for me." I said with a horrified gulp like a rabbit caught in the lion's den.

We ate our breakfast silently.

I gave myself a mental jab at the sides and a kick at the butt as I stared at Michiru.

I tried to recall everything that I am supposed to remember. Goodness! 900 years!

Haruka's Must remember List:

Yamada is in his freaking honeymoon.

Haven't married Michi yet. Therefore remove ring.

Was from Germany.

It's year 2007. The year I bought My Sky blue Lexus.

Must put on a bit of weight

Have a hair cut.

That's it so far. I'm tired racking my brains.

Michiru of the future

I am currently walking at the stairways of the Palace, wearing a very expensive midnight blue chiffon evening gown. I have long been through with my violin piece. All eyes stared at me as I descended. I decided to drink some champagne. Somehow I am in this deep melancholy as I watched everyone so happy and fulfilled. Especially The Queen dancing with the king, even Small Lady was dancing the night away with Helios. Hotaru was chattering away with the inner senshis, laughing, happy.

And I am alone. I felt this pang of indescribable sadness as I entered the ballroom. Ghosts of my former life haunting me. It is as if I was expecting someone to be there…to carry me away…this familiar embrace. I swallowed the great lump on my throat as I acknowledged the fact that I am now alone.

Hi

To

Ri

Hitori

I watched how the Queen twirled at the arms of King Endymion. Her radiance captivates everyone in the ballroom. I almost forgot how happy we used to be, a love rivaling those of the Queen and the King…Haruka and I.

I walked silently towards the palace gardens, unable to contain the sadness welling in my heart. I fought the urge to simply break down and cry.I shivered as the wind blew. I hugged myself and felt loneliness overwhelm me.

I sat at a marble bench and cried. I almost half wished that she would come by my side and comfort me and kiss all the sadness and pain away. Yet no one came to comfort me. I watched the River of Selene flow silently, its waters reflecting the light coming from the moon.

"Michiru-channn…"

"My Queen." I bowed, her light peach gown billowing in the wind, her silver hair forming a bright halo on her radiant visage.

" I couldn't imagine a life without Endymion. Can you?"

"No..your majesty." I whispered, my eyes avoiding her piercing gaze.

" Neither could I imagine Neptune without Uranus." She said then added after a few seconds of silence. "Can you?"

I looked away from her gaze. My pride tells me that I shouldn't yield. She is playfully taunting me.

"Well..I have some important thing to ask of you...Neptune."

"What is it your majesty?"

" I want you to go back in the past, in the 21st century to be exact.

"Why is that so...My Queen? I am rather indisposed lately."

" I believe that you are capable and focused as I have witnessed from the past."

"How could I refuse you my Queen..." I bowed down and kissed her ring.

" You see...it's about this..."

PLUTO AT THE TIME GATES

"Pluto...this is I..."Serenity's sweet voice echoed in a form of a light.

" Michiru...rather...Neptune will arrive at the time gates at this very instance. Please inform Haruka of the Past according to planned."

"Yes your majesty, I will inform her.."

The keeper of the Gates of time smiled mischievously.

21st CENTURY HARUKA TENNOH

I never knew that Germany would be like a second home to me. I have grown to love the people that I've met at the tracks and the racing circuit is so alive here. The training was grueling however I am the sort who is always up for the challenge.

I missed them all...Michiru, Setsuna and baby Hotaru. Its been a month now

since I have last seen them. It is odd however thay they have not called this week.

I decided to call home and picked up the reciever. I dialed the familiar number.

" Country and location and number please." the operator droned in German.

" Tokyo, Japan please. The number is 437-5432."

"Wait a moment please." then an instrumental music appeared, I appear to be on hold."

"Haruka...you have a visitor, I opened the door for you."

When I saw the woman in a traveling suit with the large suitcases my jaw dropped the phone reciever.

It is no other than my girlfriend and partner. Michiru."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys. As always thanks for nice reviews. You guys know how to keep the writer going! This is a bit short since my mind is flying lately.Anyway…Read and review!)**

**Chapter 3 Rekindling the Old Flame**

**Between Us**

HARUKA-21st Century

I was so shocked when I saw Michiru with all the luggages. She came here in my tour in Germany without a word, not even from my cellphone.

When I saw her I embraced her as if I wouldn't let go. God I miss her so much. I inhaled her sweet perfume. Odd. It was different.

"It's been so long, Love." I whispered as I held her tight against me. She stiffened.

"Yes." She managed to utter. Maybe she was as confused as I was.

I immediately rushed to my unused industrialized metallic kitchen counter and began fumbling at the freezer which is filled with fitness water.

"Shimatta." I muttured.

Michiru looked at me surprised.

" I thought you're going to scold me again…I'm sorry Love but my kitchen has nothing to offer. Why don't we go outside for breakfast, nee?" I said as I led her out, nuzzling her neck.

" Yes. I'm a bit hungry too…."

I stared at her expecting her to say that she loves me.

But she didn't.

As we ordered our breakfast, I began to question her sudden appearance here, which is unexpected and out of character. I know that she is here for some reason.

" I was just about to call you, you know...by the way, how is Hotaru?" I asked as I held her hand.

"She's fine. Happy with her boyfriend…" she answered automatically, not appearing to be listening, staring blankly in place.

" What?! Hey, have you really heard what I have asked of you?" I asked, almost annoyed, almost spewing the coffee that I was about to swallow after asking my query.

" Hotaru is fine and happy with her boyfriend…" then her eyes bulged as she said something wrong. "I meant…Setsuna has a new boyfriend. Our baby is fine…just memorized how to play Mozart's collections using my violin."

" Huh? I never heard her play the basics of violin before. Piano I've heard. She must be better than you if she could easily….being that she is only four.

I stopped. I'm getting frustrated and lost in all these.

"I think you're really so upset or it must be the jet lag." I said but mostly what I said was a means to rationalize to myself. Heck, Michiru never has jet lag. She is ALWAYS on tour.

" Haruka, I have something to tell you…."

….we are again on a mission."

**Michiru of Crystal Tokyo**

" I think that I have fallen out of love with you, Haruka." I said softy as I was sobbing. My eyes were watery..and it is the first time that I have meant it. It had a tone of finality with it. However, instead of trying to sound as cold as I have intended, my statement seemed weak.

" How can you say that?!"

" I'm done with you putting all things ahead of me, for not being there when I needed you the most, for not being able to understand my feelings and actions as you used to."

" That's all shit. That's not true, you know that I have valued you the most, even for my own life!"

" Maybe before…centuries ago, when we were young, hopeful…naïve…..deluded!" I spat bitterly.

" You know what…whenever I try to tell you the things that you need to hear, you refuse to listen! You keep on ragging about the things that you consider as the problem without even taking the time to think of what the problem really is!

Haruka glared at me, those gray eyes filled with coldness, hatred. It has been so long since I have seen her stare at me lovingly, those innocent teal eyes that could convey thousands of sweet words with a glance.

" You know what..I had it with you, too!" Haruka shattered a picture frame by our dresser, our picture frame, the two of us, staring at the ocean…during the 21st century.

I almost shrieked at what she had done. I touched the shards of the picture frame and stared at the picture feeling nothing but a big void in my heart. The past is nothing if the present has gotten as worse as this. I glared at her with all the hatred and hurt in my eyes and torn the picture in half.

She drove her fist to the dresser, the mirrors breaking into pieces. A splinter of glass managed to hit her face, drawing a thin slit of blood, her hands bleeding as well.

She gave one last look at me before banging the door shut. Her car starting and screeching and was gone.

That was the last time I saw Haruka…Uranus.

It all came to me in a dream…all the things that happened in my last encounter with her. I was sobbing in my sleep and was rendered awake by a tender touch at my shoulders.

I woke up looking at her. The love of my life, her brows furrowed in worry.

" Michiru…you're having a nighmare.shhhh." she tightened her hug with my back at her. She nestled her head at the hollow of my neck.

It was disconcerting for me somehow. Its been so long since I have been held this tenderly. Its been years when Haruka started to be cold and unfeeling, and I as well. I did not respond.

Then I remembered…I am now in the past.


End file.
